Preferencias
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: [Viñeta] Había preguntado aquello guiado por aquella curiosidad, pero nunca imaginaría que la respuesta lo haría sonrojar como nunca y que eso provocaría la sonrisa burlona de su mayordomo. [Fic para unión oficial del foro: Mansión Phantomhive]


_El Fandom de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso._

Fic participante para la _Unión oficial _del foro: _Mansión Phantomhive (link en mi perfil)._

_Posible __**OoC**__._

_El crédito de la imagen no es mía._

* * *

**Preferencias**

* * *

Finalmente el caso de Jack el destripador había quedado resuelto. Ciel se encontraba en brazos de Sebastián dirigiéndose a la mansión y él sabía que esa era la única manera de qué las personas no lo vieran a él vestido como toda una _dama _de sociedad. Odiaba ese vestido, esa peluca, los zapatos qué le dijeron que usara y prácticamente todo lo que traía puesto. Solamente quería llegar a la mansión y que su mayordomo le quitara ese estúpido disfraz para qué él pudiera descansar y tal vez, olvidar todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

Entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Ciel para no despertar a los empleados y para que éstos no miraran en esas condiciones a su joven amo.

—Fue un día algo agitado. —Comentó Sebastian con naturalidad mientras empezaba a quitarle los zapatos a su amo, para después hacerlo con las medias, el vestido, el corset y finalmente la peluca.

El chico pensó que su mayordomo pudo haberle primero quitado la molesta peluca y entonces, una duda azotó su mente. Volteó a ver de nuevo a Sebastian quién buscaba su ropa de dormir. Apretó sus manos con fuerza, esperando que la inseguridad que empezaba a sentir se fuera, aunque era casi imposible; ahí estaba, dando vueltas y vueltas la misma pregunta.

¿Es que acaso…?

Su mirada se quedó en el pelinegro que finalmente había encontrado la ropa. Sebastián se detuvo ante la mirada de su amo sobre él.

—¿Sucede algo, joven amo?

¿Qué si sucedía algo? ¡Claro que sí! Pero no podía decirlo, no debía. Tal vez Sebastian se burlaría de él por pensar de esa forma, o tal vez no. ¿Debería decirle a su mayordomo?

—¿Prefieres a un contratista mujer? —Soltó al fin, al momento que bajaba la mirada, avergonzado.

Sebastian quedó impresionado por las palabras dichas por el chico, pero enseguida cambió su semblante. —No entiendo a qué viene eso, joven amo. —Se aproximó un poco a él, mientras seguía con la mirada agachada.

Cie apretó más las manos, de pronto se sentía muy molesto de qué Sebastián se estuviera haciendo el tonto.

—¡Disfrutabas la peluca! —El mayor siguió impresionado por esa reacción—. ¡Disfrutaste está noche porque yo iba vestido como mujer! ¿Quieres una contratista mujer?

—Yo no disfrute…

—¡Lo hiciste! —Lo contradijo—. Tardaste mucho en quitármela. Sebastian, ¿quieres una contratista mujer?

Ciel no sabía ni siquiera porque le importaba tanto la respuesta de su mayordomo, ¿qué acaso no debería de darle lo mismo lo que ese demonio prefería? ¿Tenía que sentir tal inseguridad con respecto al tema? ¿Por qué le importaba si Sebastian se sentía o no cómodo con él? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

El demonio sonrió —esas sonrisas que irritaban tanto a Phantomhive— y se aproximó a su amo para colocarle su prenda de dormir, no dijo absolutamente nada pero mantuvo su sonrisa en su rostro por la satisfacción de hacer enojar al menor.

—¿Desea algo más, joven amo?

—No respondiste —recriminó.

Michaelis se divertía haciendo enojar a su amo, pero había algo que lo divertía aún más.

—Yo solo tengo preferencia hacía usted, joven amo.

De repente Ciel se sonrojó violentamente, haciendo al mayordomo formular una sonrisa con la cual solamente se ganó un golpe con la almohada de su amo, pero ni eso hizo que su sonrisa se borrara.

Porque Sebastian también se divertía poniendo nervioso a su amo y haciéndolo sonrojar.

Phantomhive incapaz de bajar el calor de sus mejillas, se tapó completamente con la manta y se dispuso a dormir dándole la espalda a su mayordomo sin decirle absolutamente nada. Sabía que ese demonio se estaba divirtiendo.

Sebastian salió de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle al chico las «_buenas noches», _pero teniendo en cuenta de que pasarían varios días hasta que su amo le devolvería la mirada sin ruborizarse, disfrutaría de cada uno de esos momentos.

Porque sin duda alguna Ciel Phantomhive era su contratista _preferido._

* * *

_Hola, querido lector. Esta vez no vengo a pedirte un review, pero si tu apoyo. ¿No crees que nuestro amado Fandom está quedando poco a poco deshabitado? ¿Te gustaría que esto no fuera así? Te invito al foro antes mencionado (: somos un grupito de personas que queremos que este Fandom no caiga en el abandono. ¡Vamos, participa con nosotros! Llena poco a poco este Fandom con maravillosas historias creadas por ti. ¡O mejor! Con reviews animando a todos los escritores. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría? Ya sabes dónde buscar._

* * *

_¡Bien! Espero este intento de fic _—_que creo que es viñeta_— _te haya gustado tan siquiera un poco y te haya sacado una que otra sonrisa porque ese es mi mayor pago.  
¡Gracias por leer! Breen (:_


End file.
